Frozen Tale
by ForeverElsa
Summary: This prologue to my soon-coming exciting story simply explains the plot to the Disney 2013 animated film Frozen. I'm sure all of you brilliant readers have already seen the movie. But, the upcoming chapters will lead this freezing cold tale into a thrilling story for people of all ages to read. Rated K , open to people of all ages who have the ability to read. Thank you!
1. Introduction

_**STORY INTRODUCTION**_

Far away, beyond the tall North Mountain, there lies a kingdom called Arendelle. It is ruled by the beautiful Queen Elsa, who has a very unique ability to magically create ice and snow.

For many long years, Elsa had no control over her magic powers. She was forced to isolate herself from her little sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, and from the rest of the world, after injuring Anna with her magic. As a result, the gates of the castle were completely shut.

This left Elsa and Anna very lonely, especially after their parents died, years later. But, three years afterward, the day of Elsa's coronation as queen came!

But the coronation party ended in a huge disaster. Anna wanted to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, whom she had just met, but Elsa refused to give the marriage her blessing. The argument between the sisters resulted in Elsa revealing her ice powers to the kingdom.

In her misery and anger, Elsa accidently cast an eternal winter storm over the entire kingdom. The water and fjords were frozen, trapping all ships. Heavy snow blasted Arendelle with fierce winds, and everyone was dismayed.

Anna left the kingdom in search of Elsa. She joined up with Kristoff, a mountain man, and his reindeer friend, Sven. Although Kristoff clearly didn't want to help her, especially after she destroyed his sled, he guided her anyway.

After meeting with a talking snowman, Olaf, who was created by Elsa's magic, the crew found Elsa's huge ice palace. Anna went in alone, where she reunited with her sister.

But it was not a happy reunion. After Anna told Elsa what she had done to Arendelle, the queen grew horrified, and accidently hurled a wave of magic at Anna, striking her in the heart.

With fear for her sister, Elsa drove the group away, using her guardian, Marshmallow. The four of them fled to a valley, where Kristoff's adopted family, an ancient race called the trolls, were living.

The trolls confirmed that they could not heal Anna. But only an act of true love could thaw her frozen heart, and save her from freezing to ice forever. So Kristoff headed back to Arendelle immediately, to give Anna to Hans.

Meanwhile, Hans and Arendelle's soldiers found Elsa's ice palace, while searching for Anna, who was missing. After a vicious battle with Marshmallow, they attacked Elsa and knocked her unconscious.

Elsa woke up in prison and was confronted by Hans about the winter. She declared that she could do nothing about the winter, much to his fury.

But, soon enough, Kristoff arrived with Anna. He sadly left her to the care of Arendelle's people.

Meanwhile in the castle, Anna reunited with Hans. But, instead of giving her the true love's kiss she begged for, Hans spilled out his vicious plans. He had no chance of becoming king at his own country, so he intended to marry Anna to become prince of Arendelle, then kill Elsa. Then he would be the king of Arendelle.

Hans abandoned Anna in the cold room to die. Then he lied to the people of Arendelle, claiming that Anna was dead and they had recited their wedding vows right before. Now, if Elsa was killed, Hans would become true king of Arendelle.

But it didn't work out as Hans hoped. Elsa escaped from prison and fled into the swirling winter storm. Hans followed her angrily, determined to kill her.

Olaf managed to find Anna trapped in the room, and saved her after telling her that Kristoff loves her. Anna became determined to find Kristoff.

Anna and Olaf escaped into the storm, and Kristoff and Sven were also heading back to find them. As they headed toward each other, Anna's body began to freeze more and more.

Hans lied to Elsa, saying that she had killed Anna. Because of the queen's grief, the entire storm calmed down, and Kristoff was able to reach Anna.

But then Anna raced in and blocked Hans from killing Elsa on the spot. Just before Hans's sword hit her, Anna froze to solid ice, and the impact shattered the sword as well as knocking Hans out.

Elsa hugged Anna and began crying even heavier when she saw her sister frozen. A feeling of grief swept over everyone in Arendelle.

But, suddenly, the unbelievable happened. Anna was thawed from her frozen state! The two sisters hugged each other, and everyone was overjoyed.

Realizing that love was the key to thawing ice, Elsa brought the winter storm to an end. Summer had returned to the kingdom of Arendelle.

Hans was sent back to the Southern Isles to deal with his twelve older brothers as punishment.

Olaf was given his own flurry cloud so he wouldn't melt, and a friendship sprouted between him and the reindeer Sven.

Anna presented a new, fancy sled to Kristoff, and in their joy, the two of them shared a kiss.

And Elsa the Snow Queen created an ice rink for all of the people to enjoy. She and Anna began to skate together on the ice, and the two sisters grew close again, just as they were when they were young.

That concludes the Disney 2013 animated film Frozen. But, this story is not over... Three years later, after the marriage between the princess and the ice deliverer, Anna becomes pregnant...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 1

Princess Anna of Arendelle stood on the balcony of her castle, overlooking the crowds gathered below. Many people were skating around in the ice rink that her sister, Queen Elsa, had created with her magical ice powers.

Anna had not particularly been feeling well recently. Her stomach was hurting all the time, her head ached occasionally, and even a small walk down the palace halls caused fatigue in her body. And, more than that, she was often cold inside, even though it was in the middle of summer. Occasionally she would have chills in her arms and legs. But that was strange. Anna thought that the ice had thawed when she sacrificed herself for Elsa as an act of true love. Perhaps some of the ice magic was still inside her, but not enough to harm her at all.

She had no idea what was wrong. So she did her best to hide it all from everyone else. Every once in a while, her husband, Kristoff, would ask if anything was wrong with her, but that was it.

Anna rested her head against the castle wall. Just as she was about to take a long, refreshing nap, movement nearby jerked her awake again.

"Anna?" She looked up to see Elsa. "Are you all right?" Elsa asked quietly. Anna hesitated, then nodded. She stared out into the crowds of people in the rink. "Yes. I'll be OK."

She watched as Elsa released flurries into the air. "It's a beautiful day today," the queen commented. Anna stared vaguely into the distance. Suddenly her belly cramped badly, and she let out a scream.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna staggered to her feet, weary and in pain. Her older sister bent over her, looking clearly worried. "If you want rest, here," she said.

With a sweep of her hand, Elsa created a bed of snow and ice underneath Anna. The princess gasped with relief. "Thanks, Elsa," she murmured.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice called out, "Queen? Queen Elsa, ma'am!"

Elsa smiled. "I'll be back soon, Anna," she said. She climbed over the balcony railing and stepped off. A staircase of ice formed under her feet, and she walked down casually to the ground.

Through her pain, Anna managed a laugh. Elsa's powers were amazing. Astonishing. What other person could step off a balcony and make a staircase form under his or her feet?

Anna closed her eyes. Something hit her in the stomach... Something that felt like a kick. Wait...a _kick_? Someone was kicking her from inside...

There was only one answer to that. Anna was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 2

Princess Anna crossed her arms. She was pregnant with a child, but the father didn't even know. She would have to tell Kristoff... Soon.

She walked out of her bedroom and strode through the halls. A cook said, "Hello, Princess," and she simply nodded back. All of her thoughts were fixed on the baby inside.

What would Kristoff say? What would Elsa say? She had no idea. But she had to tell them anyway.

Anna turned to another cook who was busily chopping potatoes. "Do you know where Kristoff is?" she asked.

The cook shrugged. "I'm sure he's probably outside with his reindeer," he replied.

Anna nodded and raced out the castle doors. She smiled at the guards as she passed. The warm summer sun filled her eyes, and the warmth made her usually cold skin tingle.

"What are you looking for, Princess?" A voice made her halt and turn. A guard had walked up, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh...just wondering where Kristoff is," answered Anna. Her bones seemed to freeze for a moment, and she shuddered. Another kick hit her in the stomach. Wow...her baby kicks a lot.

The guard scowled. "Over there," he said. "But, first of all, Princess... I've been wondering... What happened to your engagement to Prince Hans?"

Unease crept over Anna. Hearing her former fiance's name always bugged her now. It reminded her of how naive she was, to trust him so easily.

"It wasn't true love," Anna said sharply. The guard hesitated, then gave a nod. "I'm from the Southern Isles myself," he admitted a little hastily. "I served as a guard, so I knew Prince Hans personally. I never really liked the way he acted. Considering his brothers picked on him, you usually would have felt sorry for him, but..." The guard scowled. "With Hans's attitude, I just couldn't feel any sympathy."

Anna nodded in agreement. Hans had seemed so kind and loving at first, but then when she'd returned home from her journey to find Elsa, he'd spilled out the truth, that he was really just doing it to be king. Then he had left her in a cold room to die. It was hard to believe she'd actually gotten engaged to him.

The guard laughed. "I'll let you go on your way, Princess," he said. He turned his back and began chatting with the other guards.

Anna was trotting down the streets when antlers at the edge of her vision caught her attention. "Sven!" She ran over to the reindeer, who was almost like a brother to her.

Sven licked her face affectionately. She was patting his head when a familiar voice called out, "Anna! Sven!"

Anna turned to see Kristoff. This was a person she truly loved in her heart. She ran over and grabbed his arm. Just as she was looking up to tell him something, her stomach cramped. She fell limp into his arms.

Kristoff gasped. "Anna?" He brushed his hand over her hair lightly. Tears streamed from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"I-I...Kristoff? I'm pregnant." she murmured with a sob. She shivered again from the coldness in her body.

Kristoff stared at Anna. "Already?" She nodded. He frowned. "Just one baby?" he asked.

Anna paid close attention to the wriggling inside her belly. It was hard to tell, but it seemed like there might be more than one...

"I don't know," she breathed. "But...I guess I'll see when it's time to give birth."

Kristoff kissed her, then said, "You should probably tell Queen Elsa about this, too. She'll need to know, as your sister and the queen."

Anna nodded. "I'll go do that now," she told her husband quietly. "Bye, Kristoff."

She walked away. She felt another kick inside, but it wasn't as strong. Then, on the other side of her stomach, she suddenly felt a fierce kick. Anna collapsed against a tree.

"Are you all right, Princess Anna?!" A village woman ran over, shocked.

Anna was dazed. She had been kicked on two opposite sides of her belly at the same time. That must mean... Was she carrying not only one baby, but two?

The thought of having twins thrilled Anna. Two would be even better than just one. Two little princes or princesses, living in the castle with her...

But Anna was frightened a little at the same time. She hoped that her children didn't grow up like she and Elsa did-sad, alone, and bored. But, then again, it was because of Elsa's magic powers. She was almost certain that her children wouldn't have magic like Elsa.

"Are you OK?" the woman asked again. Anna nodded. "Do you know where the queen is?" she said.

The village lady shook her head. "Probably at the palace," she replied. "Thanks!" Anna said, running off as fast as her weary limbs would allow her to.

When Anna arrived at the ice rink, Elsa was there with Olaf the snowman. They both looked up when she approached.

"Hello, Anna," said Elsa. Olaf waved his stick hands around and yelped, "I love summer!" Of course, to keep himself from melting, Elsa had created a flurry cloud that followed Olaf everywhere he went.

"Hi, Elsa, Olaf," answered Anna. She stepped onto the ice and tried to slide over to them, but she slipped and fell. Her head banged against the solid ice floor.

Her vision fuzzed and became blurry. Her stomach pains only seemed to get worse. She could barely think.

Finally, when her vision cleared, Anna could see someone's face. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Elsa. "Are you OK, Anna?" she cried out.

Anna managed to nod. "I have something to tell you," she began as Elsa and Olaf helped her up. "I'm pregnant with children."

Elsa stepped back, shocked. Olaf's eyes widened. "You are?" the queen exclaimed. She turned back to the crowds and sent up a flurry of snowflakes that caught the crowd's attention. "My sister Anna is pregnant!" she announced.

Anna smiled. She hadn't really expected Elsa to make a scene in the crowd like that, but the joyful shouts from the people around her helped cheer her up.

"Well, Anna, why don't we sit out here for a while?" Elsa suggested. Anna nodded. With her magic, Elsa formed two throne seats made of ice at the edge of the rink. Together, the two sisters sat down and watched everyone play.

It could not have been a better day for Anna. And, even more, she was excited about the babies inside her. She couldn't wait for the day when she gave birth to them.

When would that be?


	4. Chapter 3

Princess Anna closed her eyes. A few days had passed since she had given birth to her children. She had been waiting for that day.

She looked down at the twins in her arms. Their faces looked like hers, while they had the blonde hair color of their father, Kristoff. She hadn't yet decided their names. She would have to do that soon.

Anna heard footsteps outside the room, and she looked up. Queen Elsa walked in, with Kristoff close behind. And, a few seconds later, Olaf the snowman bounced in.

"Kristoff," she said softly. "I think the time has come to name the twin girls."

Kristoff walked over to Anna and sat down on the bed next to her. He smiled as he looked at his daughters. "This one first," he suggested, pointing at the older girl.

Anna thought hard as she gazed at her child. The little girl's face, and the way her bright blonde hair curled around in the front, seemed to remind her of Elsa a little bit.

"What do you think?" Kristoff asked. Anna thought about the different names she could choose. Maybe something that sounded a bit like Elsa...

"Elisa?" said Kristoff. She shook her head. She wasn't sure that really suited the child.

"What about...Eliana?" Anna suggested. Her husband smiled. "It sounds wonderful," he agreed.

Anna handed little Eliana to Kristoff, then turned to the younger child. Her eyes were a clear blue color, like ice.

"I think we should call her Crystal," Kristoff said. "Her eyes sparkle like crystals in the light."

Anna nodded in agreement. She took Eliana from her husband, then cradled both children in her arms. They were the best children she could have ever had.

Elsa walked up to the bed and leaned over to see the babies. "I wonder how they'd react if they saw your magic," Anna commented. The queen laughed. She released a few flurries into the air.

Eliana squealed and waved her arms. Crystal just whimpered. As Anna looked at them, she thought she saw ice on Eliana's hand, but she blinked and it was gone. It was only her imagination.

She shivered. "It's cold in here," she commented. Kristoff frowned. "Is it?" He looked around. "It seems pretty warm to me."

Anna felt like her heart was sinking in her chest. It was probably another one of her cold flashes again. These days, it seemed like she was cold a lot of the time. But, it didn't bother her as much as it did when she was pregnant. She didn't know why it was like that. It was almost like...it was fading away after the babies' birth.

Just thinking about how strange it is was enough to make Anna shudder. Obviously, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf had noticed her, because they all gazed at her with concern.

"Are you OK, Anna?" Elsa asked. She nodded. "Yeah," she replied quietly. "Just a bit worried about the children."

Kristoff leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine," he insisted.

His loving words made Anna smile. Perhaps there was no reason to worry after all. Maybe everything would turn out all right for the babies.

Hopefully.


End file.
